darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixel
History ---- Born as Jennifer Carmen Reynolds in the (huge) city of Los Angeles, this girl was raised ignorant to her heritage. Her birth was rare enough as it was; her father was an elusive and secretive Ceilican, and her mother was merely human. It was just a mere 'fling' that was short lived; her father didn't even realize her mother was pregnant when he left. But, she was, the kid was born, and life was lived. The child was always an eager-to-please, kind-hearted youngster who had boundless energy and got into far too many things. She went through public school, and neither did well nor did particularly badly, and had a handful of friends. She was never 'popular'; she was a bit too strange and chaotic to be popular, and she never showed any interest in sports teams or many extracurricular activities. She was an artist from the time she could pick up a pencil, and a fairly talented one. She drew, she colored, she created elaborate works of art that was, while not on the level of a protege, still very talented for her age. Her first change came at the age of fourteen. The months leading up to that were tense as the budding rage within the growing cat-shifter made itself known, and her firsting luckily wasn't too traumatic, aside from the fact she destroyed one of her favorite paintings in utter frustration. Oops. (Waking up covered in paint and tattered canvas and a schoolroom that looked like a tornado hit it isn't exactly graceful). Lucky thing for the delirium, which managed, despite not being as potent as her lupine cousins, to cover up most things. She was frightened, though that soon gave way to utter fascination. Her mentor soon found her; he followed the rumors and the news and finally tracked her down. She was pulled away from her mother and the life she knew, which made her miserable for a time. Fortunately, children are adaptable. She never saw her parents again, and from all she knew they were never informed of anything aside from the fact that she went missing. Her mother informed the police and she was listed as a missing person or a runaway. During this time, her mentor encouraged her to change her appearance, and thus began the cycle of different hair colors and piercings. To her knowledge the police are no longer after her, though she has undergone many name-changes and hasn't gone by her birth name in many years. Her mentor, a Ceilican who at the time went by the name Adrian, taught her and shielded her against the world. She stayed with her mentor for the better part of a year. At the end of that year, her mentor vanished; he left her five hundred dollars, a note telling her she was ready to be on her own, and some of his belongings, including the keys to his car. She was fifteen and didn't even have a liscense, and she's never heard of him again, nor heard tale of him. She has not tried to track him down: due to the nature of her tribe and due to her mentor's wishes, it was common knowledge that this would one day happen, and she accepted it as fact when it finally did (and also accepted it as a blessing that she was ready to be on her own). Nonetheless, she went on her own. She went from place to place, earning money here and there, and once a year around the same time giving up her name and identity and moving on to somewhere else. Most recently she petioned the spirits for an increase in rank; she had recently went on a personal quest that involved watching over her self-ascribed territory (which, really, was a few blocks around the area she had inhabited (she was by then living in San Diego)) and learning and hoarding away lessons and secrets while protecting it. She frequently sought out other shifters and supernaturals and learned lore and lessons from them, and aided some of them when necessary. Despite her young age, she was frequently seen as a caregiver who would not turn away others, and would frequently feed, temporarily house, or care for wounded supernaturals if they required it. Her cost for this was often a simple tale, a story, a secret, or an item of supernatural value, such as a talen or trinket. This even extended in part to garou, though she's a little more wary of them. The only ones she refused this sort of aide to were vampires; she sees vampires as often too close to corruption (and also just downright creepy - ew, deadthings!). Due to one particular incident of her aiding and caring for another Bastet (a Qualmi) who was being pursued by a number of Dakat (fomori), she finally saw it fit to appeal to the spirits. With the guidance of this Qualmi (who also taught her the Rite), she sought out the spirits. They deliberated and granted her the new rank. After being accustomed to her new rank, the young Were-cat moved on, shedding her identity and taking on a new one like a comfortable yet new jacket, and moved on. Colorado sounded enticing; there were rumors there in a city called Crystal Springs, and she took it upon herself to go there and watch and learn. *'Personality' This kid's got a personality that's as vivid as her name and her hair. Bright, cheerful, and easy to get along with, the young cat is full of near-boundless energy and life. She's insatiably curious, has an impish side, and is as artistic as the day is long. She's got a few tattoos and piercings, most reasonably easy to hide, and her hair changes colors on whims. She also has a love of secrets and hidden things. She's also a bit of a musician, aided in part by her gifts, though she's always had an affinity for it even as a child. She's a good artist and makes money selling drawings and paintings; she also fancies herself a bit of a jack-of-all-trades, but usually this means she's good at a little and mediocre at a lot. Play List: * Stuff goes here *'Logs': http://motomoyo.livejournal.com/ Friends and Acquaintances ---- Friends and Family: *Stuff goes here Others: *Stuff Sheet ---- Notes: Crafts Specialty: Drawing *'Sub-specialty': Painting Drive: She can drive a car, but she's not particularly amazing at it. She has the attention span of a fruitfly sometimes. Repair: This is less for things vehicular and more for small mechanical things. Pyrio: Ceilicans often don't have a 'defined' pyrio and are frequently mercurial and often switch. While this is true for her, her most defined personality and the one she rarely deviates from is the Twilight pyrio. She's particularly terrified of becoming like the Night pyrio. Recent Happenings ---- Category:Past PCs